Various power flow control techniques for regulating power flow and transfer over a transmission line have been reported in the literature.
For example, a flexible alternating current transmission system (FACTS) can be used for the AC transmission of electrical energy. FACTS are generally power electronics based systems that can enhance controllability and increase power transfer capability of a network. In some applications, they can also improve power oscillation damping on power grids.
However, simple FACTS systems often fail to meet the required power transfer capacity for wide ratings diversity of the local generators and loads in distributed generation systems. Thus, a more flexible means of managing a wide range of power transfer requirements is desired.